L'Epopée des Pottériens
by fabula comata
Summary: Oneshot Ou ce qui se passe quand une fan de HP lit un peu trop l'Iliade...


Note : un peu trop occupée par mon travail scolaire pour écrire du neuf, je recycle un vieil os qui date de l'époque lointaine où j'étais jeune, innocente et helléniste. Il s'agit d'une parodie des mauvaises traductions de l'Iliade (oui, j'avais vraiment que ça à faire ) à la sauce HP-bataille finale (si vous avez lu des petits bouts d'Homère, vous aprécierez/comprendrez sans doute mieux, mais le pseudo style est tellement ridicule que vous pouvez toujours tenter le coup même si ce n'est pas le cas). Bon, c'est assez lamentable (j_'assume mes parodies débiles, j'assume mes parodies débiles...)_ ah, et vaguement slasheux aussi, mais je partais d'un truc grec, c'était innévitable

Un grand merci à Incitatus qui s'est chargée de taper ce _truc_ qui avait disparu de mon ordi et qu'elle a vaillamment ressucité (et en plus elle m'a aidé à tout corriger, bref c'est un être merveilleux).

_L'épopée des Pottériens, ou ce qui se passe quand une fan d'HP lit un peu trop l'Iliade_

Dans le château aux hauts murs, Poudlard porteuse de savoir, les Potteriens se préparèrent au douloureux combat. Chacun cira sa puissante baguette et revêtit des robes ornées de symboles, qui un Thestral de sinistre présage, qui une étoile porteuse d'espoir, qui un lion au valeureux courage, qui un insidieux serpent. Les combattants aimés d'Arès ressentaient dans leur coeur un grand courage, mais craignaient pour les sorciers et les sorcières aux grands chapeaux pointus et leurs petits enfants aux pouvoirs encore incontrôlés, ainsi que pour les moldus ignorant la magie.

Quand l'Aurore au voile de safran se leva et porta ses premiers rayons sur les hauts murs du château, tous les guerriers au valeureux courage étaient prêts, ayant déjà préparé leurs puissantes baguettes. D'un côté se tenait l'armée de Voldemort au nom craint des sorciers. Quels étaient les mortels qui combattaient à ses côtés? Tout d'abord, Lucius fils d'Abraxas, qui par son sang pur était respecté des mangemorts.

Théodore à l'intelligence calculatrice, héritier des Nott ainsi que Vincent et Gregory aux poings puissants étaient les plus jeunes de l'armée ; au contraire Néron de la lignée des Avery, plus vieux que Voldemort en personne, arrivait déjà à un âge avancé. Comme le loup à l'affût d'une proie se pourlèche les babines en pensant à son festin, ainsi était Bellatrix cruelle par ses sorts, seule femme à combattre aux côtés du puissant Voldemort.

De l'autre côté, l'armée d'Harry fils de James, marqué par Zeus. Hermione au grand savoir et Ronald éclatant par son courage, ses plus proches compagnons, étaient à ses côtés. Les six autres Arthurides aux cheveux de flamme, William briseur de sorts, Charles au vol magnifique, l'irréprochable Percival, les inventifs Frederick et George, ainsi que Ginevra à la grande agilité, se rangeaient autour. Luna aux grands yeux de grenouille et Neville à l'immense maladresse étaient également présents. À l'écart se trouvait Draco au regard acéré : né de Lucius et de la fille des Black, Narcissa aux beaux cheveux, il avait violemment renié son père à la noble ascendance pour se ranger aux côtés du sorcier fils de James. De même que deux loups opposés dans une même meute se lancent des regards meurtriers, de même le divin Harry et Draco au sarcasme rapide se regardaient d'un œil noir car les deux héros ne s'estimaient pas entre eux.

Pour exciter ses troupes au combat, Harry centurion des guerriers leur adressa ces paroles ailées:

« Braves compagnons, Potteriens rapides par vos sorts, ne relâchez pas votre impétueuse vaillance, mais au contraire combattez sans trêve les nombreuses troupes du perfide Voldemort. Car il est temps, compagnons fidèles, de lancer une dernière offensive contre ces guerriers malhonnêtes et Serpentardesques, rusés et maléfiques. »

Ces paroles attisèrent la fureur dans le cœur de Draco au sarcasme rapide. De même que l'huile attise le feu au lieu de l'éteindre, de même la rancœur de Draco fut augmentée par les paroles ailées de l'irréprochable Gryffondor. Le Luciucide adressa ces reproches mérités au héros aimé de Zeus:

« Fils de James, as-tu perdu l'esprit? Penses-tu donc que tes guerriers aux belles baguettes soient d'irréprochables et valeureux Gryffondors? La blonde Luna n'est-elle pas issue de Serdaigle? Severus habile pour les potions et moi-même ne venons-nous pas de la Maison au Serpent Vert? »

Le coeur valeureux du divin fils de James s'irrita à ces paroles sensées; mais Ginevra au caractère de furie, s'interposa entre les deux preux héros:

« Harry marqué par Zeus et Draco à la voix tranchante, ne laissez pas la Discorde s'interposer entre vous comme elle le fit entre Sirius parrain de Harry et Severus habile aux potions. En effet, opposés par leurs maisons, ces deux guerriers ne pouvaient maîtriser leur orgueil quand le Sort les plaçaient l'un en face de l'autre. »

Ces paroles ailées réveillèrent une profonde douleur dans le cœur vaillant de Harry aimé des dieux.

« Comme toujours tu as raison, Ginevra aux habiles paroles. Malgré notre mésentente, le Serpentard Draco et moi-même combattrons côte à côte sans même laisser nos baguettes puissantes dépasser nos pensées. J'en fais le serment sur les eaux du profond lac qui entourent ce château aux murailles élevées. »

Ces sages paroles calmèrent les cœurs et les esprits des Potteriens, protecteurs des moldus et de leurs petits enfants. Tous, lâches comme braves, sentirent un grand courage dans leurs veines : leur sang bouillonna et ils se tinrent prêts au combat plein de larmes.

De l'autre côté, les guerriers à la grande cruauté, les mangemorts aux noires cagoules, ne pouvaient plus attendre ; depuis la sombre forêt, ils marchèrent en rangs serrés autour de Voldemort au nom craint des sorciers. Leurs baguettes bien cirées brillaient avec éclat sous le jour naissant ; certains avaient dissimulé des armes de froid métal dans leurs manches. De même que, quand Poséidon aux cheveux bleu foncé fait trembler la terre celle-ci vibre sous les pieds des mortels, de même le sol tremblait, piétiné par les mangemorts en marche. Les Potteriens lanceurs de sorts attendaient fermement que les mangemorts apporteurs de déroute vinssent porter les premiers traits en direction de leurs rangs. Mais Ronald à l'âme valeureuse s'avança avant tous ses compagnons, baguette en main, le pas assuré et le regard résolu. Le malheureux! Car ce fut lui qui, le premier, reçu le rayon vert craint des sorciers dans son torse puissant.

De même qu'un ours abattu à la poitrine chancelle et retombe, tête en avant, de même Ronald cher à Hermione aux conseils avisés s'abattit, le courage encore présent dans son regard. La Mort et le Destin l'avaient atteint. Hermione au savoir étendu poussa un cri en voyant le corps de l'insensé étendu sans vie sur la belle herbe du parc. En se déchirant les joues de ses ongles, elle se lamenta:

« Ô Ronald, géant aux cheveux de flammes, que ne t'ai-je appris plus tôt à réfléchir avant d'agir? Toi qui, en notre jeunesse fougueuse, partait toujours le premier au combat, et dont la bêtise parfois déroutait mon esprit ordonné, pourquoi n'ai-je pas songé à prendre pitié de toi qui n'a jamais connu les bienfaits de l'intelligence? »

Le fils de James, tandis qu'elle se lamentait, ressentit une vive douleur en son âme illuminée car Ronald était de tous ses compagnons le plus valeureux et le plus cher, bien qu'il fût ombrageux et têtu et qu'il manquât de capacités à réfléchir. Une colère extrême le poussa vers les rangs adverses. Tous ses braves compagnons, malgré leur affliction, suivirent son exemple en excitant le courage des guerriers les moins valeureux. Seule Hermione aux cheveux indomptables restait en arrière, en se lamentant sur le corps de son vaillant compagnon.

Mais voilà que Neville fils de Frank, dont l'âme était tourmentée jour et nuit par la pensée de la douce Hermione, l'implora:

« Ô tendre Hermione, farouche guerrière, n'abandonne pas le combat plein de larmes pour Ronald aux pensées désordonnées! Tous, nous avons juré sur le lac de Poudlard et sur le calmar aux longs tentacules d'aider Harry marqué par Zeus et de lancer des sortilèges amers sur les mangemorts aux idées détestables! »

Le visage baigné de larmes salées, Hermione au savoir étendu se leva. Comme un fauve à qui l'on a dérobé sa nourriture est pris d'une fureur animale, telle Hermione se jeta dans la mêlée.

De son côté, Ginevra agile de ses pieds combattait avec fureur Lucius à la longue chevelure. Ô Ginevra, quel orgueil insensé te fit défier ce puissant mage aux ruses pernicieuses? Erreur te frappa. Un amer rayon vert jaillit de sa baguette, mais l'agile Ginevra évita le sort mortel; non, ce fut Percival assidu au travail qui fut atteint par le Génie de la mort. En voyant son frère tomber, Ginevra fut saisie d'une grande affliction.

« Lucius à la noble naissance, vil serpent, je vais te faire payer le malheur que tu infliges à Molly à l'âme maternelle ainsi qu'à tous les Arthurides! Mes frères à l'âme illuminée, Charles dompteur des flammes et William l'égyptien, venez m'aider à venger ce héros irréprochable! »

Comme un hippogriffe gagne en férocité à la moindre blessure; il tente de se libérer de ses chaînes, ou d'attaquer les sorciers aux chapeaux pointus, la bave au bec et les plumes ébouriffées, il donne de terribles coups de griffes à ceux qui ont voulu sa mort; ainsi Ginevra au caractère de Furie poussa un vaillant cri de guerre et, aidée de ses frères, désarma le puissant Lucius aux blonds cheveux ; il tomba, non sur l'herbe tendre, mais sur une pierre froide et dure; sa tête toucha violemment la pierre et dans un grand cri d'horreur, son crâne se fêla. Il fut atteint par la Mort et le Destin. Ginevra aux cheveux de flamme lui adressa ces paroles ailées:

« Ô Lucius fils d'Abraxas! Tu dois être bien lâche pour simuler ta mort aux yeux de ceux qui te combattent! Car tu es comme Peter à la forme de rat; en effet, il y a bien des années, celui-ci nous a trompés, car mon frère à l'esprit stupide crut qu'il n'était qu'un rat! Le malheureux! L'ignoble Peter faillit être la cause de la mort d'Harry aux genoux noueux. »

Fureur et Erreur, qui trompa Zeus lui-même, et qui pour cela fut envoyée aux hommes pour leur malheur, prirent possession de Ginevra, qui devint le jouet des dieux, comme c'est le lot de tous les mortels, moldus ou sorciers. Elle donna au cadavre, qu'elle croyait encore en vie, un violent coup de son pied délicat. Mais hélas! Newton l'a bien dit : même les héros subissent l'attraction terrestre. Le gracieux corps de Ginevra au caractère de Furie fut déséquilibré par ce geste insensé. La malheureuse héroïne tomba sur le coccyx, et la douleur était telle qu'elle ne put se relever.

Les valeureux combattants d'Harry aux genoux noueux, dont beaucoup n'avait pas d'expérience, étaient atteints par la Mort et le Destin; les sorts puissants couvraient le champ de bataille d'une obscure fumée.

De même que les Néréides, les nombreuses filles du Vieillard de la mer, s'avancent sur le rivage et s'abattent sur les terres émergées, de même les mangemorts de Voldemort au nom craint des sorciers gagnaient du terrain sur les Potteriens. Seuls les Arthurides restants ainsi qu'Hermione aux cheveux indomptables résistaient. De même qu'un écureuil bondit de branche en branche, de même Luna à la baguette mal taillée, ayant subi un sort de ressort sur ses divins mollets, bondissait sur des groupes de mangemorts à l'âme noircie par les méfaits. Ces bonds gracieux semaient la confusion parmi les deux armées, car nul combattant, qu'il soit un mangemort ou un Potterien, n'avait jamais vu semblable prodige. Et Luna, rendue légère par plusieurs mois de régime, ne pouvait pas redescendre sur la terre bénie des dieux et assister ses vaillants compagnons.

Les combattants lançaient de puissants sorts, qui des expelliarmus, qui des impedimenta, qui des stupefix. Voldemort, plus puissant des Mages noirs, lançait des Avada Kedavra à l'effet dévastateur. Ainsi périt le glorieux Neville à la grande maladresse; en effet, ayant glissé sur la lourde cape de l'un des Potteriens, il effectua par un pur hasard une gracieuse pirouette pour atterrir devant le ténébreux Seigneur des Ténèbres aux pouvoirs étendus, mais non illimités, car seules deux choses le sont: l'univers et la bêtise humaine. De même qu'un homme emporté par un violent ouragan envoyé par Eole a une expression de stupidité sur la face, ainsi était le visage rond de Neville à la grande maladresse. Voldemort aux pouvoirs étendus exécuta Neville au grand courage d'un sort vert en pleine poitrine; il était mort, le malheureux Francide, dont les parents avaient perdu la raison à force de Douleur!

Un peu plus loin se tenaient Vincent et Gregory aux poings puissants. Hermione au savoir étendu s'avança vers eux. Son visage était contracté par la douleur causée par la perte de Ronald à l'âme bouchée, elle grinçait des dents, ses yeux brillaient de l'éclat sinistre de la haine qui brûlait son cœur vaillant. Les deux mangemorts à l'esprit étroit reculèrent, non qu'Hermione aux cheveux indomptables fût puissante, mais parce que la haine présente dans ses mouvements effrayait ces deux Serpentards à l'âme vile. Mais ces deux insensés, encouragés par Erreur qui précède les boiteuses filles de Zeus, s'avancèrent ensuite vers Hermione lanceuse de sorts. Celle-ci les désarma d'un sortilège rapide l'un après l'autre.

« Ce n'est pas impunément que vos compagnons ont tué Ronald cher à mon cœur, mais ils devront bien en payer le prix. Car dans un instant, vos deux silhouettes épaisses s'effondreront par ma seule colère, et cela soulagera un peu mon cœur de la mort de Ronald à la chevelure flamboyante, même si j'en aurais tué deux qui ne le valent pas. »

Elle dit, et ainsi fit-elle, car le trait d'un sortilège ancien et oublié plongea Vincent et Gregory dans le sommeil jumeau de la mort.

Draco au sarcasme rapide, lui, se retrouva seul face à plusieurs mangemorts tous bien armés. Mais l'orgueil qui persistait dans son cœur l'empêcha d'appeler ses alliés lanceurs de sorts. L'insensé! Car malgré son habileté aux travaux de la magie, il serait tombé sous leurs coups. En effet, il y avait là d'illustres mangemorts : l'homicide Néron, doyen des troupes ténébreuses, le rusé Antiloque, son fils bien-aimé, et Cloanthe, bâtard de Lucius à l'esprit retors; celui-ci avait été mordu par un vampire dans sa petite enfance, et possédait donc des pouvoirs que les mortels n'imaginaient pas. Il y avait également Hérode fils d'Antinoos et Hannibal fils d'Hamilcar. Mais Frederick et George, les jumeaux Arthurides, s'élancèrent à son secours, malgré le mépris que ressentaient leurs cœurs à l'égard de Draco au sarcasme rapide. Ils tendirent des pièges redoutables aux mangemorts. De même qu'un animal pris au piège se débat sans comprendre que le piège se referme un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il fait un mouvement, de même les mangemorts se retrouvèrent incapables de combattre à cause de leurs trop nombreux mouvements. Mais Cloanthe demi-frère de Draco devait rester insensible à ces pièges. Les jumeaux Arthurides, appelés pour d'autres combats, durent laisser Draco seul avec lui. De même qu'une bête qui a longtemps traqué sa proie a le regard triomphant, de même était le froid regard de Cloanthe fils de Lucius, car grand était son désir de tuer Draco depuis sa plus tendre enfance; en effet, Lucius au cheveu souple et brillant ne l'avait pas élevé comme son propre enfant, et la Discorde s'était insidieusement mise entre les deux frères. Draco à la voix tranchante lança d'abord un expelliarmus acéré qui désarma Cloanthe à la face sans expression, mais le sortilège ne lui ôta que sa puissante baguette de frêne, et il garda dans sa longue manche brodée de serpents une lame affûtée. Draco crut avoir le dessus, et s'approcha de Cloanthe aux ruses déloyales pour l'achever, mais la lame du bâtard s'enfonça dans sa poitrine. Le sang jaillit et teinta de pourpre sa belle cape brodée, et il retomba sur son maléfique demi-frère. Celui-ci se dégagea et reprit le douloureux combat.

Harry au vol audacieux souffrait en son noble coeur de voir ses chers compagnons tomber les uns après les autres. Il avança, au mépris du danger des sortilèges amers, vers le Ténébreux Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Harry fils de James, nous allons combattre pour la dernière fois! Celui qui vaincra et sera le plus fort, qu'il prenne à bon droit Poudlard et tous ses trésors, ainsi que le Chemin de Traverse aux rues étroites. Il aura également droit de vie ou de mort sur les captifs. Acceptes-tu, Harry fils de James? »

Harry aux cheveux de corbeau lui adressa ces paroles ailées:

« Que puis-je faire d'autre, Voldemort à l'esprit perfide? Mes braves compagnons sont en difficulté ou ont déjà rejoint les bords du Styx, alors que les tiens, ces mangemorts aux sombres cagoules, combattent avec acharnement par des sorts puissants. »

Ainsi parla-t-il. Le visage de Voldemort aux sorts dévastateurs se contracta de haine, et Harry à l'âme noble aurait lancé un puissant sortilège si Cloanthe à l'esprit retors ne l'en avait empêché en lui donnant un coup de couteau par derrière. Le valeureux Harry souillé de sang…

« Coupeeeeeeeeeeeez! » hurle tempus frangit en s'arrachant les cheveux.

Les acteurs s'immobilisent sur le plateau de tournage.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Cloanthe? T'étais pas censé l'attaquer par derrière! »

Cloanthe essuie son maquillage, parce que la pâleur ça donne peut-être l'air d'un vampire mais le fond de teint, ça colle au visage.

« C'était écrit dans mon scénario! se défend-il.

- QUOI ?! » re-hurle tempus (qui a décidé de s'épuiser les cordes vocales).

Elle arrache les feuilles que lui donne Cloanthe et les parcourt des yeux.

« QUIIII a modifié le scénario? » tonne-t-elle.

Deux doigts se lèvent dans l'assemblée.

« Fred, George, vous pouvez pas être sérieux pour une fois?

- Sérieux? demande Fred (ou George).

- Ce mot inconnu... continue George (ou Fred).

- Ne fait pas partie...

- De notre vocabulaire. »

Tempus en pleure de rage.

« Puisque c'est comme ça, je laisse tout tomber, na! »

Elle part bouder.

Harry se relève.

« Eh, elle est drôlement bonne la sauce tomate qui fait le sang, tu trouves pas Voldychou ?

- Si, délicieuse, mon petit Harry en sucre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'un plat de pâtes?

- C'est vrai qu'on peut faire beaucoup de choses avec de la sauce tomate... » déclare Voldemort, en regardant Harry dont le visage se confond soudainement avec le pseudo-sang dont il est recouvert.

Tous les autres acteurs approuvent.

C'est ainsi que le combat entre Harry et Voldemort s'acheva devant des spaghettis à la sauce tomate (et, parce qu'il y a sûrement des yeux innocents qui traînent, on jettera un voile pudique sur les multiples usages qu'en font les deux adversaires).


End file.
